Two Birds and One Stone
by Ubber Pyromaniac Syndrome
Summary: A girl and her best friend are kidnapped by a demon. It is up to the Halliwell sisters to save them. But, the only problem is, the demon wants them too. It is like killing two birds with one stone...
1. Prologue X3 meow

**Two Birds and One Stone  
  
Summery:** The story of a girl by the name of Terra Demona. One day, her and her best friend Irvine get kidnapped by a demon, and it is up to the Halliwell sisters to save them.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed, Zell or Irvine. I simply borrowed them for use in my fiction. Zell and Irvine have been adapted and this is not a crossover. The "spell" is actually lyrics to my friend Zelgadis' song. In this case, they are a spell though. For the beginning ;)  
  
**_Prologue_**  
  
_Take my soul,  
  
Take my heart,  
  
Do anything but keep me whole.  
  
Bite my lip,  
  
Pull my hair,  
  
Slash your knife upon my hip.  
  
My body is yours,  
  
And to you I obey,  
  
Even on the farthest shores._  
  
"What the _hell_ is this?" I asked, making a face.  
  
"What does it look like?" he asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It looks like your trying to bind her soul," another said, "You a witch?"  
  
"Maybe," he grinned.  
  
"It sounds corny," I told him, shoving him away, "So sod of _buddy_."  
  
"I have a name," he growled, shoving me back.  
  
"Irvine," I growled, "Shut it."  
  
"Ha-ha," the other grinned, "You got told!"  
  
"Shut up Dincht," Irvine growled.  
  
I hit my head on the desk and growled. Irvine looked at me concerned, and Zell placed his hand on my back.  
  
Sometimes I _hate_ being me. Especially sense I found out I was stuck with having the same schedules as my two not-so-friendly friends. I ran a pale hand through my thick auburn hair, my fingers snagging on a few knots. Gray- green eyes glared at Irvine, and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
I never had a short temper, but I never had the best kindness wave either. I mean, I could be really nice if I wanted too, but I don't around these two goons. I was a normal school girl, I didn't earn the best grades, nor did I play class jerk.  
  
I was one of those in-between people. There are the geeks and the preps. Well, I'm in-between. But take my word; I'm closer to geek then prep. Oh, damn, what was that Irvine?  
  
"Ter," Irvine growled, "Class is over, let's jet."  
  
"Okay," I said standing, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Irvine flicked a brown blade over his shoulder, and his light blue eyes laughed at me. What I wouldn't give to give him a swift kick where it hurts. I had known him since like Kindergarten, and we had been through almost everything together.  
  
Zell on the other hand, well... He was unique. His blonde hair stuck up every which way, and blue eyes shone looking for a new experience. I liked this guy because he is wild. He lives by his own rules and no one stops him. I met him in the fifth grade.  
  
Irvine continued talking all the way out of the school building, Zell nodding, and agreeing. I walked with my hands in my pockets, pretending to listen. Zell walked to the left, on his way home, and I said goodbye quietly, still looking at the ground.  
  
Next thing I know, Irvine shoved me up against the wall and brushed his lips against mine. I widened my eyes in horror, and I slapped him. He stepped back chuckling, and rubbing his cheek.  
  
"I finally got your attention," he chuckled.  
  
"You? I? Jerk!" I stuttered, "_Jerk_!"  
  
"Aw, you know I love you Ter," Irvine said, "I'm sorry babe."  
  
"Stop calling me babe," I grumbled, "Now lets go to your place."  
  
"Your place is closer," Irvine argued, "Besides... I like your brother."  
  
"I don't," I snapped, then sighed, "But if you insist..."  
  
I slid my hand into his and led him to my house. He didn't complain though, the pervert had the hugest crush on me. We _accidentally _got married when we were in the first grade, and now he won't let me live it down.  
  
I knocked on my door, and after a moment someone opened it. My big brother stared down at me, making a face. His faint blue eyes narrowed and he stepped aside, waiting for Irvine and me to enter.  
  
"Why do you knock at your own house?" my brother asked, slamming the door shut.  
  
"Cause I can let a prick like you know I'm home," I growled.  
  
I ducked a punch and took off up the stairs, Irvine close at my heels. I opened my door, and hopped on my bed, Irvine closing the door behind him. He looked around my room, and I know what he was thinking. He was thinking that I was spoiled and I might have been.  
  
I had a nice twin bed, decked out in so many pillows and stuffed animals there was little space left. I had a couch, in a corner, decked out with even more pillows. In front of that, was a coffee table littered with papers and hot chocolate mugs with half chewed pens in them. I had a desk buried under books sat next to the couch, a dresser next to that. A dresser sat on the left to my window seat, with a TV on that froze in Final Fantasy VII pause.  
  
"So whatcha wanna do?" Irvine asked me.  
  
I giggled and stuck out my tongue, wishing I had bothered to make some hot chocolate before we came upstairs. Irvine tossed a few pillows on the floor, and lay on my couch, kicking his boots off.  
  
He picked up a stack of my drawings, and flipped through them slowly. I went over and pulled off my own shoes, urging him to sit up so he could rest his head on my lap. He continued flipping till he came to a page full of chibi's, which are like short, cute, and childlike versions of a person and grinned.  
  
"Me?" he asked, pointing a finger at one, grinning slyly.  
  
"Yes," I chuckled.  
  
I kissed his forehead and he continued to look at the chibi's. William, Jessica, Kierra, Irvine, Zell, Coty, Kyle, Coty, Zelgadis, Mina and Me. All of us were sitting on a picnic cloth, eating happily.  
  
"Cute," he said after a moment, flipping the page, before putting them down.  
  
He folded his arms behind his head like a pillow, and smiled up at me. I brushed stray hairs from his face and smiled sadly. I don't know why I was so harsh with him. Or why I didn't go out with him. It's not like he wasn't cute, he really was! I guess because I grew up with you.  
  
"What?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Why because we grew up together?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Why I let you live," I grinned.  
  
"So you won't go away with me because we grew up together?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, brushing my fingers against his cheek.  
  
"Maybe you'll change your mind one day..." Irvine sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
"Maybe..." I nodded.  
  
"Okay," he mumbled.  
  
I smiled, and let him sleep. I pulled a book of my desk, and opened it and began to read... 


	2. It all happens

**CHAPTER ONE:** _It all happens._

"Terra?" a soft voice said, "_Terra_? Terra!"  
  
"Sod off," I grumbled.  
  
"Terra, this is important!"  
  
"When is it not?"  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
I felt someone shake my shoulders and I continued to grumble. After a moment I opened my eyes and stared at the frantic look in Irvine's. He pulled he in a tight hug, kissing the top of my head.  
  
"What is wrong?" I asked, pulling away, "and why are we in the closet?"  
  
"Listen carefully, you here that?" he asked, I didn't hear anything, so he continued, "you slept through the screams. How you did that was beyond me, but someone is somewhere in your house."  
  
"Then we need to get out of here," I whispered.  
  
"We can't, he'll notice," Irvine shook his head, "I called the police though and they are on their way."  
  
I don't know why I believed him, he used to do anything to get my attention. But soon I heard loud crashes in the kitchen and I threw myself on Irvine. My arms wrapped around him tightly and I began crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered in my ear, rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
More crashes sounded, and I was pretty sure they were my mom's nice plates. Letting out a sob, I nuzzled his neck, hugging him tighter, if possible. How had this happened to me? _Me?_ I was a good girl, for the most part.  
  
I hoped my family was okay. This thief would have hell to pay if he killed them. And when would the police get here? The crashes stopped, and heavy footsteps trudged up the stairs, knocking down pictures on the way.  
  
Irvine and myself practically held our breaths as we listened to the destruction going on in all the rooms. Soon all that was left was my mom's room and mine. Irvine kissed the top of my head again, as he too realized this.  
  
The destruction continued. Crashing, Banging, Snapping, Tearing and the scent of smoke. Oh god, not this! Mom kept a lighter in her room, for candles of course, but... He was going to burn my house down!  
  
I thrashed about but Irvine bit my neck and I felt the pain searing through my body. I cried out and then it happened. The destruction stopped. And all hell broke loose. Heavy footsteps leading to my closet.  
  
And he ripped it open and I screamed, throwing myself onto Irvine once again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"LEO!" A dark haired woman yelled at the ceiling, "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"  
  
A moment later the white spheres filled a spot and a male appeared in its spot, a worried look on his face.  
  
"What is wrong Piper?" Leo asked, taking a few steps to her side.  
  
"What is wrong?" Piper asked disbelieving, "What is wrong? I'll tell you what is wrong. What is with that?"  
  
She pointed at the TV and a woman was talking, and it showed a picture of a blonde boy in the hospital in ER. It then showed flashes of the burning house.  
  
"I don't know," Leo shrugged.  
  
"No, _that_," She growled.  
  
A picture of a man appeared, blood red swirls on his pale face in elaborate designs. Blood red pupiless eyes and horns sticking out of his head. Leo's eyes widened and he turned the volume up.  
  
_'Only one survived,'_ the woman said, _'He was on his way to visit his friends, and he had just gotten into the house when, he claims, that this man appeared in a flash of black orbs glowing blood red.  
  
"He was knocked aside in an explosion and had just enough time to take a picture of the man before he was stabbed with a sword. The family, a brother and cousin, were both killed.  
  
"The sister and other friend that had earlier visited are missing, and presumed dead. This accident happened two nights ago, and if you have any information please call your local police station.  
  
"Our next story is about the worlds largest rabbit..."  
_  
Leo stared at Piper and she raised an eyebrow in a knowing way. As if reading her thoughts Leo nodded before the white orbs surrounded him and he disappeared.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, "Cole! Paige!"  
  
She began to pace around irritably, and then a new thought hit her. She took off up the stairs and to the book of shadows. She flipped it open, then started skimming pages looking for the one she needed.  
  
"What is up?" A second female asked at her side.  
  
"Oh, a demon kidnapped two kids, the usual," Piper said sarcastic, "Where are the other two, Paige?"  
  
Paige shrugged, and looked over her sister's shoulder as she flipped through the book, hand on Piper's arm.  
  
"What is _that_?" the younger asked.  
  
"Our demon," Piper smirked, "A _shade_?"  
  
"What does it say?" Paige questioned, a confused look on her face.  
  
_"Shades,"_ Piper read aloud, _"Elemental demon spirits. You can usually tell what clan they are from by the colour of their eyes, and the marks on their faces. Besides the elements in shades there are also classes. Typically Warrior, but you can also find Cleric's Rouges, and things of the sort. Not very dangerous, but for if enraged they are very deadly. Males typically search for female mates that tend to be human."_  
  
"That is sick," Paige groaned, "A human woman?"  
  
"Girl," Piper scowled, "She is about sixteen. Her best friend is also missing, I am assuming that is because she was holding onto him or something. You should watch the news sometime."  
  
Paige smiled, and then frowned going back to the more important subject.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Wish Cole was here, that would make this easier," Piper crumbled, "and where is Leo?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Paige shrugged.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question," Piper frowned, "We need Leo to see if he knows where the Shade might be... Meanwhile, let us go see this boy that saw the demon."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Are you family?" The nurse asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"No, but we need to ask some questions," Paige said frowning.  
  
"Are you a reporter?"  
  
"Of sorts."  
  
"Then go ahead."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Paige and Piper smiled at the old nurse and she led them to the boy's room, but stopped them before they went inside.  
  
"Listen up," the nurse frowned, "The boy just got out of intensive care. And the doctors think he may be insane, so don't believe everything he tells you."  
  
"Of course not," Piper smiled, "We're trying to string together a few facts."  
  
The nurse led them into the room and walked over to open the window. After a moment she left, and Piper and Paige walked to the boys side. Paige looked at him, and despite the cuts on his face and some burns, he looked familiar.  
  
"You awake?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"'Course," the boy snorted. "Do you know how loud the nurse is?"  
  
"Zell?" Paige asked, hurrying to his side.  
  
"Yeah," Zell said opening his eyes.  
  
He stared at Paige for a moment, as if trying to remember who the heck she was. After a moment he let out a soft 'oh' and grinned.  
  
"You know him?" Piper asked.  
  
"My mom used to baby sit him years ago," Paige smiled, "I used to yell at him for messing up my room."  
  
"You had cooties," Zell grinned.  
  
"So, anyways," Paige said, "what do you know about the man that appeared and destroyed the house?"  
  
"I had come by to visit my friend Terra, so I could give her camera back." Zell said slowly, "And her brother let me in. We stood talking for a moment, and then the black orbs with red glow appeared and that... _thing_ appeared. It caused a large explosion, and me and Touya-"  
  
"Who?" Piper asked.  
  
"Her brother," the blonde male replied, "so, like I said, me and Touya were thrown up against the wall, random sharp things cutting our skin. I took a picture, and the... thing stabbed me here with a sword."  
  
He pointed to a spot on his stomach and then stared up at the ceiling blankly. Paige looked at him sadly, and then pat his hand gently.  
  
"What happened to Terra?" Zell asked softly, "Did it kill her too?"  
  
"No," Piper replied, "We think a demon took her."  
  
"A demon?" Zell asked, looking at her.  
  
Paige and Piper exchanged a look and then the older sister took a breath and slowly began to explain. 


End file.
